


Problem Child

by Ednoncosplay



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Birds of Prey (Comic), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ednoncosplay/pseuds/Ednoncosplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I received a prompt on tumblr to write about Jason or Barbara training with their kid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem Child

Sheila had been running on rooftops for months now, practicing her free running at night after her parents went to bed. As the 16 year old daughter of Barbara Gordon, it frustrated her that she inherited all these natural talents of athleticism from their time as crime fighters and she couldn’t put them to use. Her parents forbade her to don a cape and cowl and unfortunately, sports was also out of the question because she had to avoid the limelight at school.

She was feeling caged and running at night with the sirens and night sounds below her feet was the only time she felt alive. Sheila managed to “borrow” an old hand-me-down suit from her aunt Cassandra. It was a simple all black outfit with a full mask and cape which suited her just fine. Her feet swiftly and silently raced on a concrete roof before stopping at the edge, looking at the jump she’d have to make to get to the next rooftop.

“20 stories up… about 15 feet away, 3 stories down… even if I miss, I should have time to spread the cape or sling a rope from my belt.” She calculated to herself out loud. Taking in a few deep breaths and hopping up and down to limber herself, Sheila backed up to get a running start. Adrenaline pumped through her veins and she felt her body tingle with anticipation. Under normal circumstances, Sheila could have cleared the jump and landed just fine, but the darkness masked a part of the ledge that had sunk in and crumbled the tiniest bit. Sheila missed her footing and started plummeting down to the ground.

“Shit shit shit!” She thought, the panic and fear immobilizing her. She didn’t even have time to register that she was in danger when she heard the hydraulics of a grappling hook being fired and a large figure swooped in and grabbed her from the side. Everything happened in a blink of an eye for her, but she ended up on the rooftop she was aiming for.

“Thanks—“ she mumbled as she got her bearings and took off the mask to breathe better. Her short jet black hair and blue eyes resembled her father’s so much, even in the dark.

“Daddy’s always here to catch you.” An almost robotic voice said. Sheila looked up and saw the red helmet on her dad’s head. He towered over her and she could tell from his stance that he was upset.

“—but I didn’t need your help.” She continued, anger in her voice as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“That’s not what it looked like from here.” Her mother’s voice emitted from the cellphone in her pocket. Sheila pulled it out to see a green face on the screen, the old Oracle logo.

“Mom?! You were watching me too?”

“Honey, when am I not watching over you?” Barbara asked. “We knew what you were doing, we just wanted—“

“Ugh!” Sheila said, frustrated and annoyed. She pushed the phone into her father’s chest while shoving him away. “Even when I’m outside of the house, I can’t get away from you two. I just want to run in peace tonight, leave me alone!” In one swift motion, Sheila vaulted over a guard rail to a connected building and began sprinting away from Jason.

“Should I chase after her?” Jason asked over the phone as he took his helmet off. There was more white in his hair than usual, peppered into the sides of his head. He was still big and strong enough to catch a falling girl, but he was getting old.

“Give her some space. She won’t make the same mistake twice, she’ll be too worried about you showing up and embarrassing her again.” Barbara said.

“I’m surprised she missed the jump, she might not have your legs after all.” Jason teased.  
“Well she certainly does have your attitude. She sounds exactly like a Robin I used to babysit.” Barbara teased back. “Do you miss it at all? Being out at night running above the city?”

Jason took a deep breath and closed his eyes, absorbing the sounds of his home.  
“I miss you. It’s not the same without a certain beautiful redhead here.” He said.

“Come home. Sheila will be fine, we’ll talk to her when she’s done blowing off steam.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please visit my tumblr at: http://ednon-writes.tumblr.com/  
> There are a few prompts there that I probably won't post here because I feel like they're too short.


End file.
